


El 24 horas

by laylaland (wileret)



Category: EXO (Band), Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/laylaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ir a comprar cervezas tenía su cosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El 24 horas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yukino23](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yukino23).



Chanyeol caminó entre la gente que poblaba la calle principal de Hongdae. A pesar de que era casi medianoche estaba llena a rebosar de jóvenes que se pasaban por el barrio para disfrutar de las actuaciones que habían todas las noches. La zona era conocida por su espíritu  _indie_ , sus calles abarrotadas de locales de arte urbano y los grupos de música  _underground_  que se dejaban asomar en los sótanos para ofrecer su música a un público que quería algo alejado de la comercial. También había actuaciones al aire libre cuando el tiempo lo permitía, y siendo verano y pleno julio, esa noche había sido para Chanyeol y su grupo una oportunidad tan buena como otra cualquiera para dejarse sonar con sus guitarras y la voz de su amigo Baekhyun a los espectadores improvisados.  
  
El pequeño concierto había terminado con cierto éxito, la gente les había aplaudido cuando las últimas notas desaparecieron entre el ruido de la calle, y los cuatro chicos que formaban el grupo se habían mirado los unos a los otros satisfechos. No era la primera vez que interpretaban en la calle, pero cada noche que se animaban a ello era un reto por descatar entre el resto de grupos de chavales de su misma edad que querían captar la atención de algunos de los cazatalentos de la zona. A ninguno de los jóvenes ávidos de un poco de éxito se le escapaba que la YG Entertainment tenía su edificio ubicado en las cercanías. En realidad tocaban principaamente porque querían y les gustaba, la supuesta futura fama era algo secundario. A Baekhyun le encantaba tanto cantar como a Chanyeol tocar la guitarra; los otros dos integrantes de su grupo, Yixing y Yifan, el primero acompañando en la guitarra a Chanyeol y el segundo escribiendo las letras de sus composiciones y tocando un pequeño tambor de acompañamiento, también les encantaba lo que hacían.  
  
Se habían conocido a raíz de un anuncio que había puesto en la universidad en un arranque de atrevimiento. En el instituto ya había hecho sus primeros pasos con la música, formando un pequeño grupo con un par de compañeros de clase. En ese entonces se había dedicado a tocar la batería y la guitarra eléctrica teniendo aún con mucho camino por delante. Ahora años más tarde, estudiante en la universidad y con la música habiéndose convertido en una fiel compañera, no había sabido en realidad qué grupo de música idear si alguien respondía al papel que había colgado en el tablón de anuncios. Acabó siendo un grupo de música  _indie_  formado por cuatro chicos que buscaban una pequeña vía de escape entre notas, acordes y partituras elaboradas a altas horas de la madrugada.  
  
Chanyeol pasó de largo el  _Hello Kitty Café_  y la pequeña serie consecutiva de cafés temáticos que estaban llenos a rebosar ese sábado por la noche. Mientras tanto seguía tocando en su guitarra mental la última canción que habían ofrecido al público, revisando la posición de sus dedos y tomando nota de lo que tenía que mejorar. Salió de la calle principal y se internó en una secundaria mucho más despejada en la que había parejas paseando tranquilamente y algún que otro grupo de chavales sentados escuchando música hip-hop que sonaba por los altavoces de sus móviles. Contento, caminó hasta su destino, un 24 horas en el que el grupo siempre se compraba las bebidas y alguna otra cosa que picar después de sus ensayos en uno de los sótanos de un amigo común de la zona. Le costó un poco encontrarlo porque casi nunca era él el que iba a comprar, se ocupaban siempre Yifan y Yixing, quienes solían tardar más de la cuenta en volver con la bolsa de los víveres, a lo que él y Baekhyun siempre sonreían porque estaba claro que había algo entre los dos, pero esa noche se había ofrecido voluntario quedando en verse todos en el lugar de ensayo; iban a permitirse una pequeña fiesta.  
  
Era una noche especialmente calurosa y húmeda, lo normal en pleno verano, y Chanyeol se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano antes de entrar en la tienda. A pesar de que llevaba una camiseta de tirantes, sentía que iba a morirse de calor como no se tomase algo pronto; era una de las razones por la que se había ofrecido voluntario para ir hasta ahí. Pensó en una buena cerveza fría, y nada más entrar, buscó con la mirada las neveras donde encontraría lo que buscaba.  
  
—Bienvenido sea —le saludó una voz, y Chanyeol se giró para ver a un chico ocupado con una caja de botellas que dejó encima del mostrador para hacer una pequeña inclinación.  
  
Era joven, casi de la misma altura que él, lo que le llamó la atención porque él era considerablemente alto entre sus amigos salvo por Yifan que sobresalía un par de centímetros más que él. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, unos ojos de tamaño normal, nariz un poco grande, labios generosos y el cabello peinado hacia atrás que le caía hasta casi cubrir la nuca por completo. Vestía una camiseta de tirantes negra igual que la suya que dejaban al descubierto unos brazos bien definidos, y unos pantalones vaqueros también oscuros que acentuaban lo alto que era. A pesar del aire acondicionado de la tienda, tenía la piel cubierta por una fina capa de sudor, seguramente debido al ejercicio de mover las cajas que vio apiladas cerca de él.  
  
—Hola —respondió de vuelta quedándose plantado donde estaba.  
  
—¿Puedo ayudarle? —preguntó el dependiente cogiendo la caja de nuevo y dejándola detrás del mostrador.  
  
—Buscaba las cervezas —contestó poniendo una sonrisa en su cara y girándose para mirar hacia otro lado. Se había puesto de repente nervioso y sabía perfectamente la razón.  
  
—Están al fondo —se puso al lado de él y le hizo un ademán de que le siguiera—. Supongo que las quiere frías con el calor que hace.  
  
Chanyeol tardó un par de segundos en responder y otra par en ponerse en movimiento y seguir al joven que se movía con paso casual entre las estanterías de productos alimentarios. Una vez llegaron al fondo del establecimiento, le señaló las neveras y acto seguido se metió por una puerta abierta que debía ser el acceso al almacén por lo que pudo deducir al volver a verle salir con otra caja de botellas en los brazos.  
  
Abrió la nevera y cogió dos packs de seis cervezas. Con eso bastaría para los cuatro teniendo en cuenta que a Yixing se le subía el alcohol bastante y Yifan terminaría su segunda botella. Él y Baekhyun tenían bastante con dos cada uno para volver enteros a sus casas sin problemas. Agradeció el frío de la nevera al meter la mano y el de las latas al cogerlas. Las apiló unas encima de otras, cerró la puerta y las sostuvo contra su pecho con una mano mientras se mantenía ocupado en buscar algo para acompañar a la bebida. En realidad tenían comida en el sótano y sólo era una excusa para mirar por encima de las estanterías al joven que seguía moviendo cajas del almacén al mostrador. Cuando pasó al lado de él fingió estar interesado por una bolsa de patatas fritas que acabó resultando ser una de condones porque estaba en el pasillo de higiene personal. Dejó la bolsa con tanta prisa que se le acabó cayendo otra y tuvo que agacharse con cuidado de que no se le cayeran las latas para dejar todo como estaba. Escuchó unos pasos y se puso de pie rápidamente, apretando bien la cerveza contra él al ver que se le iba a caer uno de los packs.  
  
—Maldita sea —murmuró nervioso. De todos los sitios le había tocado ése para mostrar su patosidad. Podía imaginarse a la perfección la risa de Baekhyun si le viera en ese momento.  
  
—¿Quiere que le ayude? —se ofreció el chico acercándose a él.  
  
Chanyeol sonrió nervioso y negó con la otra mano.  
  
—No, no hace falta, gracias —respondió moviéndose y dirigiendo sus pies al mostrador. El chico le siguió y se puso detrás de él empezando a pasar las latas por el lector de barras.  
  
Tenía un tic en la pierna, y se dedicó a mirar distraído los artículos que tenía a su alcance. Chicles, chucherías, mecheros, pilas, pastillas para el aliento. Alargó una mano y cogió un paquete de cigarrillos de la derecha.  
  
—Esto también —dijo dejándolo junto a las latas. Necesitaba fumar para relajarse antes de volver con sus amigos o habría demasiadas preguntas. Baekhyun siempre decía que cuando estaba así es que algo había pasado y no había quien le soportara.  
  
El chico alzó una ceja pero Chanyeol no le hizo caso. Pasó la cajetilla por el lector y emitió el pitido correspondiente mientras sonaba de fondo una emisora de radio por el sistema de audio del establecimiento. Tenía un problema siempre que se encontraba con alguien que era de su tipo y es que su cuerpo se alteraba de una manera que ni él mismo entendía. No le solía ocurrir muy a menudo, la última vez había sido al conocer a Yifan, pero una mirada de Yixing le había dejado claro que ya estaba cogido. Lo agradeció, hubiera resultado un problema después de todo, pero en ese momento no tenía a nadie que le dijera que ese chico ya tenía pareja. Tampoco podía saber si le gustaba los hombres o si se lo encontraría la próxima vez que se ofreciera voluntario para ir a comprar las bebidas. Estaba actuando como un estúpido y lo sabía. Era Chanyeol, se suponía que tenía control sobre sus emociones, pero estas le traicionaban por todos lados.  
  
Sacó su cartera y extrajo un billete de 10000 wons de ella para pagar, cogió el cambio y la bolsa en la que tenía su compra y se despidió con prisa para salir por la puerta. Sacó el paquete de cigarrillos nada más estar fuera, le quitó el plástico y el envoltorio de aluminio, le dio la vuelta dándole un golpecito e hizo que saliera uno extrayéndolo y girándolo entre sus dedos. Sonrió y se apoyó contra la pared exterior del establecimiento, dejando la bolsa en el suelo y buscando en sus bolsillos el encendedor que siempre llevaba encima. Se apartó el pelo largo de la cara que le cayó hacia adelante al bajar la cabeza al no encontrarlo. Rebuscó metiendo la mano como si su bolsillo no tuviera fondo pero nada. Maldijo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, chocando contra la dura pared.  
  
—¿Quieres fuego?  
  
Chanyeol giró la cabeza hacia la derecha y se encontró con el rostro del dependiente, cuyas manos estaban ocupadas en sacar un cigarrillo y un mechero de uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros ajustados. Se lo llevó a la boca y lo encendió, acercándose a él para hacer lo mismo con el suyo. Se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios y el joven se lo encendió. Le dio una calada manteniendo el humo durante unos segundos en la boca, se lo quitó de los labios y dejó que el humo viajara hasta sus pulmones e hiciera su efecto calmante.  
  
—Gracias —comentó elevando la cabeza para soltar suavemente el humo hacia arriba.  
  
—No hay de qué —replicó el joven con una pequeña sonrisa poniéndose a su lado e imitando la misma pose contra la pared.  
  
Dio otra calada al cigarrillo por hacer algo, observando la calle tranquila. Un perro ladró en algún balcón hasta que se oyó una voz que hizo que se callara.  
  
—Se te van a enfriar las cervezas —comentó usando un lenguaje informal.  
  
Volvió a mirar al dependiente, con su colilla a medio consumir y la mirada perdida en algún punto de la calle.  
  
—Da igual —se encogió de hombros dándole un golpe a la suya para que cayera la ceniza al suelo. Seguramente le dirían al volver que era un lento por dejar que se calentaran pero había nevera en el sótano. Podían esperar.  
  
Sintiéndose notablemente más tranquilo se atrevió a probar a preguntar.  
  
—¿Trabajas... —dio otra calada—, aquí?  
  
Se arrepintió al segundo siguiente de haberla hecho. Era una pregunta totalmente estúpida.  
  
El chico dejó escapar una pequeña risa llena de humo.  
  
—No, estoy por divertimento —sonrió apoyándose de lado con las piernas cruzadas y mirando ahora hacia él. Chanyeol podía ver perfectamente la punta encendida de la colilla en su boca con su característico color anaranjado—. He empezado hace poco. Necesitaba un trabajo y mi padre ya está mayor para la tienda.  
  
Lo que significaba que seguramente trabajaba todos los días. Chanyeol se apuntó el detalle.  
  
—Bien.  
  
—¿Bien? ¿Qué interés puedes tener en ello? —cuestionó con la curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos marrones.  
  
—Es sólo... —Se estaba volviendo a poner nervioso, era patético, ¿a dónde se había ido la confianza que siempre tenía? Se incorporó y volvió a darle un golpe al cigarrillo—. Me ha llamado la atención, eso es todo.  
  
El joven volvió a reír.  
  
—De acuerdo —dijo asintiendo con la cabeza—. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Trabajas?  
  
—Toco.  
  
—Tocas. Interesante. ¿Y qué tocas? ¿Depedientes aburridos en una noche calurosa?  
  
Chanyeol se quedó inmóvil ante la pregunta y tosió al tragar demasiado rápido el humo, que le irritó la garganta en el camino.  
  
—Tranquilo —su risa sonó una vez más—, era una broma. —Se acercó a él y le dio un par de golpes en la espalda—. Relájate.  
  
Que se relajara. Esa si que era una buena broma.  
  
—Creo que es hora de irme —murmuró una vez dejó de toser, alejándose de su contacto con cierto pesar. Se estaba retrasando demasiado después de todo.  
  
—Como quieras, —dio una última calada a su cigarrillo y lo dejó caer en el suelo para después pisarlo con el zapato y apagarlo, —pero visítame en otra ocasión...  
  
—Chanyeol —respondió al ver que el otro quería decir su nombre.  
  
—Vaya —sonrió—, qué casualidad.  
  
Chanyeol cogió la bolsa de las cervezas y le miró frunciendo las cejas sin entenderle.  
  
—¿El qué?  
  
—Compartimos nombre, Yeol —respondió a su confusión pasando al lado de él y poniéndose delante de la puerta del local, que se abrió al activarse el detector de presencia. —Sungyeol a su servicio. Gracias y vuelva otra vez —se despidió volviendo al registro formal con una última sonrisa en su rostro, quitándose un sombrero imaginario y desapareciendo por la puerta.  
  
Chanyeol se quedó de pie estupefacto hasta que el perro que había oído antes volvió a ladrar y le hizo reaccionar. Se giró y empezó a caminar en el mismo momento en que su móvil empezó a sonar. Confuso ante cómo había ido la situación, sacó el móvil del bolsillo de atrás y vio que tenía una mensaje de Baekhyun preguntándole si había encontrado el 24 horas o le habían secuestrado y había que pedir rescate.  
  
Se paró y miró hacia el local divisando a Sungyeol al otro lado del cristal de la puerta, que estaba ocupado de nuevo en mover las cajas. Sí, había encontrado el 24 horas. No, no le habían secuestrado, aunque quizás se hubiera dejado.  
  
Le respondió tecleando un mensaje rápido y guardó el móvil de nuevo en el pantalón. Todavía tenía el cigarrillo entre los dedos. Lo apuró disfrutando de la última calada y sonrió. En el siguiente ensayo se aseguraría de volver a ofrecerse voluntario para comprar las cervezas. Con ese pensamiento, se alejó del lugar y se internó de nuevo en la calle principal, respirando Hongdae con la sonrisa en los labios y sintiéndose más alegre de lo norma.  
  
Tenía un Yeol esperándole para la próxima vez.

 

FIN

  
  
  
N/a: el  _Gracias y vuelva otra vez_ de Sungyeol hace referencia a la expresión coreana 감사합니다. 또 오세요. que es lo que se le dice a los clientes cuando se marchan. Extrañamente, se me ocurrió antes la frase en coreano que en español, lol.


End file.
